


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem refuses to admit his feelings, Bakura is an over protective idiot, Darkshipping/Casteshipping, Thief King Bakura | Yami Bakura Has His Own Body, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts 2020, song inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: Whoever said there was a fine line between love and loathing clearly never met Bakura Tozokuo.And just because he and Atem were lovers—and husbands—-and had two ridiculously adorable children who grew up to become the ancestors and past lives of their two Hikari—did NOT mean that they were now, damnit.At least, that's what Atem keeps telling himself.Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts Challenge 2020Week Three:Earth/Day 21: Pressure
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Yami Yuugi
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Another one that just made the deadline...boy, Earth Week has been kicking my ass but I think I got my edge back and have some prompt ideas for winter that I'm very excited about so we'll see how it goes :)
> 
> This is a dark idea I've been dabbling with for a while and finally got an excuse to write it. I'm not sure about the transition and the end though so any feedback or constructive criticism would be very helpful.
> 
> So this one is part of my Shabka/Intertwined Two Hearts, One Legacy series. This one takes place between Shabka and Christmas Ever is Lover's Day (i may do another one before this though) so right now its in drafting stages...
> 
> And yes the title and inspiration came from the Hercules Song sung by Meg (one of my favorite songs XD)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts Challenge 2020
> 
> Week Three:Earth/Day 21: Pressure

I won’t say I’m in love

Whoever said there was a fine line between love and loathing clearly never met Bakura Tozokuo.

And somehow, some way, that annoying, alluring, aggravating, surprisingly acrobatic, crass, insane, frustrating, flirtatious, salacious, sarcastic, psychopathic, romantic, secretively sweet, protective, proactive, brash, reckless, border-line bombastic, cantankerous bastard with a devastatingly handsome rougish smile and a twinkle in his eyes that would make a snake or a crocked salesperson jealous, had uninvitingly wiggled and wormed and clawed his way into Atem’s subconscious thoughts and feelings and downright refused, _refused_ to fucking leave!

Hence the purpose of this impromptu walk through the catastrophic claustrophobic streets of Domino city that he had spent the better part of three-going-on-four months adjusting too. It was a habit he’d adapted that Yugi encouraged: going for walks at random intervals during the day to get used to the city on his own terms for as long as he liked or wished or needed. It had been a dramatic help on his adjustment and beyond that it helped him to think.

It hadn’t been an easy transition at first, once the shock of this second chance gifted by the Gods and the fact he could not only live a full mortal life but with his abiou and his friends and (though he refused to say such out loud) his lover, had worn off. But Yugi had been patient, Grandpa had been sympathetic, their friends to the best of their abilities had been understanding, and ironically enough it was Marik who understood the sudden onslaught of sensation and changes so dramatically and terrifyingly different from the world you’d grown up in (living in an underground cult for 11 years may not have been exactly the same as growing up in Ancient Egypt but the sudden rush of the modern world and all its technological advancements and glories was the same.) Atem was eternally grateful to all of them for their help.

But in the end, it had been Bakura who’d helped him most.

Bakura, who knew the struggle better than anyone else could.

Bakura, who had helped him come to terms with things he couldn’t share with Yugi, or Marik or even Ryuji despite their new closeness.

Bakura who understood how much he hated being lazy, being helpless, being dependent regardless of how terrible he was at basic things like cooking or chores or _not_ blowing up every technological object that screamed at him (he didn’t care what Yugi said, that damn alarm clock _had_ been trying to kill him).

Bakura, who had spent three thousand years trying to escape from Shadi, made a deal with Gods to rewrite time, managed to outwit a fucking _demon_ to rescue the souls of people and help Atem get his memory back

Bakura, who out of _everything_ they were and could’ve been in the past—was his _fucking husband!_

 _And never said a damn_ thing!

Atem clenched his fists, shut his eyes and tried very hard to take calming breaths.

It had been the one thing he’d pushed to the back of his mind for as long as humanly possible. It had been easy at first, when they’d returned to Japan and began the long, audacious process of learning to live life as a normal, modern Japanese high schooler.

Atem sighed, found a building to lean against for a bit and ran a hand through his hair then dragged it down its face.

Everything was different now. Everything had changed.

After…

He shook his head, desperate to relieve himself of any thoughts of yesterday. But no matter what he did or what he tried, nothing would shake away the image of scared burnt ocher skin, wild white hair and sharp lavender eyes.

“Gah! What is _wrong_ with me!” He scolded himself, stomped his foot and kicked away some innocent rock with the steel toe of his boots.

Just because they were lovers—and husbands—-and had two ridiculously adorable children who grew up to become the ancestors and past lives of their two Hikari—did NOT mean that they were now, damnit. “I’m 3,338 years old! You’d think I’d have learned by now.”

Even if Bakura making a deal with the literal God of Chaos and Protection to reset time in order to save his life, making a deal with said demon in order to outwit said demon, resurrecting said demon, and spending 3000 years attempting to find a body all in order to save _his_ life, restore his memory and essentially give him a second life and didn’t care who got in his way: was without a doubt the most _romantic_ thing Yami had _ever_ seen. Most people, normal people, would’ve called it psychotic, deranged, even obsessed.

Well, fuck them all, Atem thought it was romantic.

And from a man like Bakura, someone who was rough, perpetually crass and sarcastic: romantic moments were few and far between and all the more meaningful because of it.

It was something he’d both treasured and taken pride in in their past—knowing that _he_ a rebellious prince still learning his trade and finding his place in the world could make the King of Thieves act like that.

Gentle.

Sweet.

Loving.

The memories set Atem’s blood on fire and his heart soaring and he blushed under the heat. He shook his head furiously to rid himself of both the thought and regain his frazzled senses. Both were only half successful. He sighed and dipped his fingers inside his shirt, and gently pulled out the half-heart serpent’s pendant. He hadn’t had the heart to take it off. Memories of _that_ night returned and he blushed.

Snorted. “If there were ever a prize for rotten judgement...I would certainly win first place.”

The sex had been _fantastic_. Good to know 3,000 plus years of celibacy hadn’t dampened _that_ part of their relationship. It should not have worked. It should not have made sense: how they went from acquaintances, to rivals, to lovers. Their relationship had been all passion and heat. Friendship had come later. Affection followed. Trust had been earned over time. It should not have worked. And yet it did... _had_ , as Atem was constantly reminding himself.

 _Had_. As in ancient history. And it was. They were different people now. He, himself, wasn’t just Atem anymore, he was also Yami. Yugi still called him his “other half” at times and he didn’t mind because they were both him. He was a different person now, a new person and that was that.

 _And he still loves you_.

Atem blushed again. “God…Ra…Damnit!” He wanted to punch something. “I am not some lovesick school girl! Get a grip, Yami!” There he went again.

Even Yugi hadn’t confused him like this when Atem fancied them as becoming something more than friends. So why?

He groaned and pressed his forehead against a lamppost. He already knew why. But even if he… _did_ …what would that mean? Would they pick up where they left off? Start over? No matter how he thought of it or imagined it, nothing felt certain and all of Atem’s emotions were a jumbled mess.

He turned around and leaned against the lamp post now, ready to turn around and head home. “Why is all of this so complicated?”

“Well, well, what’s a pretty thing like you doing out here all by your lonesome self?”

Atem didn’t know if he should be disgusted or offended. Turning around, he immediately settled on both. Deciding to not even dignify the slimy, brawny brute with a response, Atem merely walked away and hoped he’d take the hint.

He didn’t. “Awe come on babe, don’t be like that.”

Atem didn’t stop. “I’m not interested. Leave.”

“You sure about...” Atem was just about to whirl around and tell the guy to Fuck Off or he’d punch him when something that sounded like a cowardly shriek of utter pathetic pleading caught him off guard and what he saw left him speechless.

The idiot was on the ground pleading for his life and standing over him in an all too familiar black trench coat and sporting what Atem could only imagine was a glare of completely and utter destructive promise if he did not obey, was Bakura. “He said. _Leave._ ”

The idiot couldn’t have run off fast enough.

“You know I could’ve handled that, myself,” Atem said with a sigh though part of him felt touched. Hell, felt exhilarated.

“I know that,” Bakura whirled around all crass and sarcastic swagger.

It suddenly struck the former King how quickly the other had reacted. Like he’d already been here. “Were you…spying on me?”

“No,” Bakura protested, indignantly. “I _did_ however, noticed you looked severely deep in thought and wanted to make sure that while you were dealing with whatever it was distracting you, I thought I’d tag alone and make sure nothing and no one got in your way.”

Atem’s left eyebrow twitched. “So…in essence…you were spying on me.”

Bakura grimaced. “Alright, fine, yes I was spying. Look,” He grabbed a fistful of his hair and too a long aggravated sigh. “I know you can take care of yourself, but I just wanted to make sure you were… you know, alright and junk. I’m possessive, I get it, but I can’t help it. And…” he paused again and if Atem didn’t know any better he’d say he looked…nervous?

“I know things have been…confusing, since…all this happened,” He looked away like he was trying to be aloof, but Atem could tell he was nervous. It was almost endearing. “And you’re still figuring a lot out, but…just so you know…I’m here for you and…I can wait, if…you know…you need something.”

“You really would wait for me wouldn’t you,” Atem said, thought it was a certainty not a question.

Bakura shrugged. “I waited over 3,000 years for you to remember me and unlike you I was conscious that whole time. I can wait a little longer.”

That realization made Atem smile. Damnit.

“Besides,” Bakura said flamboyantly and flashed that notorious serpentine smirk. “I hear reunion sex is _fantastic_.”

 _There he is_.

Atem grinned.

“So, what do you say, Princess?” Bakura offered using that old nickname Atem had hated then but now found almost endearing. “Wanna, you know, start over?”

“Alright,” Atem relented and didn’t resist when Bakura wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him to his chest. He _did_ however shove him away when he tried to kiss him.

“But...” Atem drawled out the word, all aloof and kingly confidence. “I have some rules.”

**Author's Note:**

> So of all the prompt ideas I had, I decided to go to Yami/Atem debating and pressuring himself over his feelings for Bakura.  
> Again i'm not sure how I feel about the end, so any feedback would be nice :)


End file.
